Dark Where Light Is
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Shrek and the others go to a ball with their human friends. See how it goes. I'm not good at summaries. Rated for many things along with me just wanting to rate it T since I do with most of the other stories I've written on here.


**A/N: This fic is for my friend Pricat who I met on this website four years ago. Wow, I can't beleive it's been that long. This is something I thought of after reading some of her stories along with listening to Jay Chou who sung the song "Goodbye" in the Chinese movie Ocean Heaven. I recomend it, despite the movie being in Chinese.**

**Anway, before I ramble on, enjoy!**

**I apologize for some of the spelling errors.**

* * *

><p>Shrek and the others were at the Far, Far Away Ball eating food, dancing and having a good time throughout the afternoon. As the festivities continued, people began to slow dance on the dance floor where Shrek and Fiona, and Ogre Child and Jen were out dancing to a slow dance. The people who weren't dancing were Leah and Carley who were watching everyone else as Leah wore a dark blue and black tuxedo with a top hat that's black. Carley wore a dark green kimono dress that has a dark blue dragon on it with the same colored sandals, dark blue earings, and a silver dragon necklace.<p>

Leah then heard the music change to a Chinese song Leah knew who stood up, walked in front of Carley, and said with her hand out to the blue-eyed woman, "You wanna dance?"

Carley was surprised at that who really wanted to, but couldn't for different reason. "... I-I can't. I don't like dancing in public. Plus, it's too dark for me to see where I'm dancing. I might step on your feet."

Leah knew Carley was shy about dancing in public but Leah didn't take 'no' for an answer as Leah took Carley's hand and guided her to the center of the dancefloor with the Chinese music still playing.

"Leah, I told you I didn't want to dance," Carley said who was able to see some people watching the two females oddly.

"I'll guide you. Just give me your hand and I'll take it from there," Leah said smiling. At first, Carley didn't want to, but after debating, the 23 year old put her hands in Leah's who put Carley's arms and hands around Leah's neck that made Carley blush then felt Leah put her hands on Carley's waist and hips that made the 23 year old's blush deepen. "Okay, now slowly move your feet side to side to the rhythm of the song."

"...I don't know how," Carley said in a soft tone surprised at what Leah was doing.

"It's okay. I'll lead," Leah said who began to move her body side to side as Carley saw a bit of this from the light and began to follow Leah's lead, but had a hard time following, "Just think of it as you joining me when I stim when I'm happy or excited about something. That and trying to understand me a bit more by doing it." Carley began to understand and followed Leah's pace and how the song's rhythm was being played as Leah smiled at that.

"See? You're slow dancing."

"...Yeah..." Carley looked around and saw Ogre Child dancing with Jen as Ogre Child gave her Queen a thumbs up. Shrek and Fiona saw what Leah and Carley were doing as Shrek gave Carley a thumbs up as well, continuing to dance with Fiona.

Carley smiled at the positive feedback she was getting from her alter ego and favorite ogre as Carley heard Leah ask, "You okay, beautiful?"

That threw Carley completely off guard who said, "...What did you say?"

"...Are you okay?" Leah repeated.

"No, after that."

"...Beautiful?"

Carley couldn't believe what her friend said as Carley replied, "... Beautiful..?"

"Yes. Beautiful," Leah said again with a smile on her face.

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Because it's true."

"No, it's not. You're just saying that like everyone else," Carley said looking at the ground.

"I'm not," Leah said that made Carley look up to see Leah looking and making eye contact with her friend, "What I'm saying is the truth. You are beautiful."

Carley didn't know what to say as Leah gently took off Carley's glasses, making Carley surprised at Leah's boldness. "...I need those to see," She softly uttered.

"Not tonight," Leah said putting Carley's glasses in her tux pocket, making sure the glasses were safe, and looking back at Carley's eyes and face,"Now, I can see your pretty eyes and face."

"Will you stop saying that?" Carley muttered still dancing with Leah.

"What? I'm telling the truth. You're beautiful," Leah said to her friend.

"What do you find about me beautiful?"

"Your eyes and how the mixture of I think yellow blends so well with the blue, how your voice is when it's calm and relaxed, and your face and how pretty and cute it looks without you wearing glasses," Leah said.

"You don't like me when I wear glasses?"

"That's not it at all. When you had them halfway off your nose, you looked really pretty and I couldn't stop looking at your face."

Carley could tell Leah was telling the truth that made Carley speechless because no one has ever said that about her before. It made Carley happy along with teary-eyed as Leah saw this and asked Carley if she was okay. Leah's response was Carley putting her head and ching on Leah's shoulder. Leah was going to ask again, but felt Carley nod her head unbeknowst to Leah that Carley was crying with tears of joy.

Shrek and Fiona saw this and smiled at what Leah said as the two continued to dance.

"That Leah. Always knows what to say to make Carley happy," Shrek said as Fiona nodded.

"Yeah. Leah may be a bit clueless about things that are going on around her sometimes, but she makes up for it with her child like and innocent comments," Fiona said as the slow dance was over.

Carley heard the song end who quickly wiped her eyes and ended the embrace Leah and she were in when the two where dancing as Leah smiled and bowed formally.

"It was a pleasure dancing with someone who has the most pretty eyes I've ever seen," Leah said in a formal and boyish tone.

Carley chuckled and curtsied. "The pleasure's all mine, Leah-kun."

Leah took Carley's hand and guided Carley back to their seats enjoying the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>During those couple of hours, Leah would talk to the tux wearing Shrek about a couple things as the ogre went to where Carley was sitting to keep her company while Leah talked to Fiona and danced with her on the dancefloor. That made Leah smile happily that she was leading her favorite ogress on the slow dance and being a gentleman to Fiona; even though Leah's a female herself. Shrek, Carley, Ogre Child, and Jen saw this what Leah was doing and found it cute about Leah leading and Fiona following Leah's steps and sideway sways.<p>

"You're really being a gentleman tonight," Fiona said to Leah.

"What are you talking about?" Leah wondered what Fiona meant.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Leah looked at Fiona confused when the ogress said that and smiled as Leah twirled Fiona out and back in, continuing their slow paced dance. Leah could tall other people were stairing at Fiona and her, muttering and murmuring comments, but she ignored it, along with the red-headed ogress. After a while, the two walked off the dance floor after Leah bowed, Fiona as well and Leah kissing Fiona's hand that made the ogress smile that made other people look at Leah oddly for what she did as she and Fiona walked to where Shrek and the others were.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was a great night," Shrek said.<p>

"For once, I have to agree with you on that. It wasn't that bad," Jen said as everyone was walking back to the swamp.

"Very funny."

"Hey, take it as a compliment."

"Yeah, yeah."

Fiona quietly rolled her eyes at the two lightly bickering and saw Leah and Carley walking ahead of the four in a slow, but quick pace since both of them are fast walkers. Carley had her arms wrapped around Leah's left arm as Leah had her hands in her pockets while walking. The two were quiet as Leah felt Carley put her head on Leah's shoulder. Shrek and the others saw this and were surprised at how calm Carley was because she would be anxious and nervous if someone was guiding her at night because of her sight. However, tonight was different because Carley's friend Leah was there guiding Carley along wit Carley trusting Leah so well compared to other people.

Well, except for Shrek and the others, and Ogre Child and Jen.

As the two young adults were silently walking, along with Leah being in her own thoughts and world, Carley said to Leah in a quiet tone, "...Thank you."

That made Leah look down at Carley in confusion. "For what?"

Carley smiled and continued to look straight ahead. "Nothing."

Leah shrugged at what Carley said as Leah took off her tophat and put it on Carley's head. That made Leah smile and Carley giggle at Leah's cuteness as Shrek and the others saw this from Leah being herself.

"She may be a girl, but she has the heart of a gentleman," Shrek said as Fiona, Ogre Child, and Jen agreed.

"Yeah, and that's what makes Leah who she is," Fiona said.

"Along with Her Highness as well," Ogre Child said as Jen nodded at that and saw Leah hug Carley who did the same thing, continuing their walk back to the swamp.

* * *

><p>Shrek and the others were back at the swamp getting changed into more comfortable clothing to relax in. Leah was the last one to finish getting her tux off, along with Leah going over the dance steps she did with Carley while listening to music. Leah was wearing the tux pants without her shirt on while still wearing her top hat she got back from Carley and bra that covered her chest. Leah still had a lot of energy from the ballroom food and soda so a few times, depending on what song Leah's listening to, she would jump up and down, along with jump as high as she would and return to the ground on her feet.<p>

Unbeknowst to Leah, Carley could see Leah dancing around in her room half shirtless, wearing pants and a top hat that made Carley not help but smile as Carley softly opened Leah's door and walked in the room. Leah had her back tured on Carley while dancing and having her arms up in the air as Carley took that as an opportunity to hug Leah from behind that made Leah surprised from the sudden contact, and turned around to see Carley. Leah smiled along with Carley where Leah turned her body around to face her blue-eyed friend.

"Hello," Leah said.

"Hello yourself," Carley said as Leah was catching her breath from dancing so much and being in her own world of music she loved listening to.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much really. I just wanted to come and see what you were doing," Carley said enjoying the hug she was giving Leah.

"I see. I was just dancing," Leah said as Carley smiled at Leah and her random cuteness, "So, you enjoyed the ballroom dance?"

"Yes, yes, I did thanks to you," Carley said making Leah smile wider.

"That's good to know."

"I also wanted to say 'thanks'."

Leah had a puzzled look on her face. "Thanks for what?"

Carley had her head against Leah's chest, hearing Leah's heart beating and enjoying her heartbeat. Leah looked down at Carley about to say something until Leah felt Carley begin to push Leah backwards. It was like that for a while longer until Leah felt herself fall back on her bed and look up at Carley wondering what Carley was doing. Carley remained silent for a while longer, enjoying the feel of Leah's skin on her hands and Leah not wearing a shirt until Carley began to say, "For being a gentleman to someone like me."

Leah smiled. "Of course. We are friends, after all."

"Yeah, but your know what I mean. Thanks for treating me like a lady," Carley said.

"Anytime," Leah said taking off her tophat and putting it on Carley's head again that made Carley giggle and adjust the hat so she could see Leah's smiling face. Carley was on Leah's lap looking down at the dark brown-haired female who has her hands behind her head looking up at Carley still smiling a toothy grin. Carley couldn't help but smile as well who then gave Leah a hug.

* * *

><p>"You know, Leah. Shrek and the others were right," Carley said sharing the same bed with Leah who was stretching herself out, showing the 21 year old wasn't wearing any clothes at all.<p>

"Right about what?" Leah wondered rubbing her eyes.

"Eventhough you're a female, you have the heart of a gentleman," Carley explained that made Leah smile at that.

"Thank you," Leah said whose arms were wrapped around Carley's clotheless frame, "That's a compliment, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Just checking," Leah said laying her head and forehead against Carley's back falling asleep.

Carley would tell Leah was asleep from Leah's grip around Carley's waist being loose as Carley turned her body around to see Leah passed out.

Carley smiled at how adorable Leah looked; especially when Leah didn't have any clothes on as Carley moved some of Leah's hair away from her face, leaned down and softly kissed Leah on the forehead. Carley lightly blushed at what she did as Leah was luckily a hard sleeper where Carley smiled again, hugged Leah with her arms around Leah's body and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bit rushed at the end, but whatever. No one's perfect. **

**I'm so galde she answered my random questio. Otherwise, we wouldn't have become friends.**

**Anyway, Happy Nakaverserity!**


End file.
